One in Six
by happyaccident19
Summary: 1 in 6 women have been the victim of an attempted or completed rape in her lifetime. What will happen when surgeon Lexie Grey of Seattle Grace Mercy West finds herself a victim of the unthinkable. Will Lexie and Mark be able to restore their relationship to what it once was? Takes place after s6 e12.Rated T for some violence, minor course language and minor suggestive adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Mark comes back from LA and he and Lexie have the painfully short conversation outside the hospital.**

 **Just a heads up there will be some violence (attempted rape), but nothing too graphic.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _I can't even look at you right now._

Those eight words echoed in her thoughts as she watched him walk away from her, further and further into the distance towards his parked car. Lexie had never seen Mark look at her that way, with such disbelief and disgust. But there was something else, something beneath that look which took her a minute to identify. Hurt. She hurt him, badly. And with that revelation Lexie's heart sank even further and she felt that she was going explode. This feeling dulled quickly when she took a second to assess the situation fully.

 _He did it too._

Lexie thoughts made a complete one-eighty. She went from feeling so gut wrenchingly guilty and terribly sad to pure unadulterated anger. Why should she stand there feeling so terrible when they both did the same thing? Made the same mistake? They should be even, they canceled each other out. She slept with Alex and he slept with Addison. But apparently, Lexie wasn't entitled to being human, to make the same mistake Mark made. This thought alone made her the angriest, Lexie was so sick and tired of everyone expecting her to be so perfect all the time. Why is it that she wasn't allowed to make bad decisions every once in a while? She is only human after all.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The hum of her cell phone was enough to snap her out of her thoughts and she checked the caller ID.

Meredith Grey

She knew why her sister was calling her, she was her ride and she'd kept her waiting long enough, so she began walking towards Meredith's car where Derek and Meredith were undoubtedly waiting for her. She didn't answer immediately, she wanted to take a moment to calm herself down before answering.

"Hey Mer, sorry I got held up. I'm on my way to your car right now."

"Actually Lex, it looks like Derek and I are going to have to hang back a bit, this surgery is more complicated than we anticipated… Do you think you could wait a couple hours?"

"It's okay Meredith, I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, good luck with your patient."

"Thanks Lexie. I'll see you at home."

"Bye"

With that Lexie began to walk towards the hospital hoping that there was anyone still at the hospital who would give her a ride.

 _This is why I hate carpooling._

If she had driven her own car to work she'd be on her way home right now instead of having to go ask someone for a ride. As she reached the hospital entrance she took a look around. It was actually a very nice night. The sky was clear and it wasn't too cold. Very unusual Seattle weather. As she looked out into the night she decided she would walk home, it was a very beautiful night, the walk wasn't too terribly long. Twenty minutes she estimated, give or take a couple.

She reached into her bag and grabbed her pair of earphones and connected them to her phone and turned on her music. She set off.

 _This is nice. I needed this, to clear my head._

Clearing her head wasn't as easy as she had hoped, her thoughts were filled with the day's events, particularly the one including Mark. No matter how angry she was at him for saying those things to her, she still loved him, she couldn't help it. She thought of their time together, it had been the best relationship either of them had ever been in, it wasn't perfect by any means, they were both imperfect people, but they loved each other, they made each other better.

 _You're the one who put me back together._

Remembering the words Mark had said to her once upon a long time ago made her throat constrict. She wished she could go back to that time, the time when he loved her back.

 _I can't even look at you right now._

Her heart tightened in her chest, she wondered if they would be able to move past this, if they were strong enough to ever get back to the way they were.

Lost in her thoughts Lexie didn't realize she was being followed, that is until she felt a strong tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly ripping out her earphones in the process and she saw him.

He was tall, dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. His hair was a reddish-brown color and his eyes were dark and intimating. Lexie took a step back startled by the mean look in the stranger's eye.

"Hi." Lexie addressed the man politely. "Are you lost? Do you need directions o-or … s-something?"

Her voice wavered as he took a step closer to her, definitely in her personal space. Lexie took a couple steps back. The man was frightening, and judging by the smell of him he was completely inebriated. She glanced around the deserted side street willing somebody or something to distract this man so she could make a run for it.

"You're pretty" he whispered

His voice made Lexie's skin crawl, he was standing so close to her she could practically taste the tequila stench coming off of him.

"What's such a pretty girl like you doing, walking all alone?"

He reached out to grab her shoulder but Lexie shrugged away from his touch instinctually. He did not like that. Lexie watched his face contort angrily and his eyes darken.

"L-look, th-th-that's uh very um _nice_ , but I really have to get going."

She decided that she'd head back to the hospital, it was closer. She tried to walk past him but he pushed her into some nearby bushes. She reacted quickly and attempted to shove her way out of there, but he was bigger and stronger. She searched her photographic memory for what to do in a situation like this. She came up blank, she couldn't think or breathe.

The second he ripped off her jacket, she decided she would fight, she would get out of there or die trying. She balled up her fist and with as much strength as she could muster she punched and kicked him everywhere she could reach. She was screaming so loud now that her lungs were burning and her bones were aching.

 _I should've waited for Meredith._

Then she saw it, and she knew she was going to die, all her resistance was futile. He used the small but very sharp dagger to rip off her shirt and cut away tank top leaving her in only her jeans and bra. She looked at him and she knew what was going to happen before it did. She saw the sharp blade of the small knife glint before he stabbed her in the abdomen. She screamed, she stopped fighting everything hurt too much. He stabbed her again, she felt like she was on fire. She wanted the pain to stop.

She thought of all the people who she loved and would never see again, her father who she had recently grown apart from due to his ever-present struggle with alcoholism, but who once upon a time was the best father a girl could ever ask for. Her younger sister Molly who Lexie liked to think she was still close with but she lived so far away she could hardly remember the last time she even called. She also thought of Molly's daughter, Laura, Lexie's only niece who would now never know her Aunt. And Meredith, her half-sister who so detested Lexie when they first meant but she had learned to love her, at least love her the best way that dark and twisty Meredith Grey knew how. Then she thought of her post-it brother-in-law Derek who was so kind to Lexie from the get go. She'll never see their real wedding. She thought briefly of all the other doctors that she had become close with at Seattle Grace Mercy West and lastly, she thought of Mark, the man who she loves more than anything, the man who she was sure she was supposed to end up with but who not even one hour ago couldn't even look her in the eyes.

She tried to remember the last time she told him she loved him, the last time she told any of her loved ones that she loved them. She couldn't.

He stabbed her again. She barely felt that one, she figured she was just in shock now. She couldn't bring herself to move anymore. He was going to rape her, she knew it. She was going to get raped and left for dead. She wondered how long it would be before her body was discovered. Who would be the one to have to identify her? Would it be her father or one of her sisters? Meredith, she decided, Molly was too far away and Thatcher far too unreliable.

At least she would finally see her Mother and George again, she had missed them both so much. This thought alone almost made her smile. Almost.

Just as she accepted her fate and he began to cut away her bra and her pants, she heard a scream. Maybe she was still screaming, she couldn't be sure.

She heard it again, but it was different. Two different screams she deduced, two different people. Lexie felt his weight shoved off her and someone was… crying?

There was a struggle, she heard the panting of two men somewhere next to her, then she distinctly heard the heavy steps of someone running away.

"Jerry! Jerry! Call 911. I think she still alive!"

The girl's voice was unfamiliar but not at all unwelcome. Lexie watched the girl as she quickly removed her own jacket and carefully wrapped it tightly around Lexie's exposed torso, she looked down and thanked God that he hadn't managed to take her pants off Lexie looked at the girl and saw that there were tears streaming down her face, wiping them away with her long sleeves.

"I-It's okay. You're g-gonna be okay." The girl said is a hushed whisper "Help is on the way. I'm Ana. Can you tell me your name?"

Someone else sat on her other side, she assumed it was the one called Jerry. Lexie looked at them both, taking in just how young they were, the girl couldn't be a day over 16 and the boy maybe 18 or 19.

 _These kids just saved my life._

"Your name?" she asked again, this time more gently. And Lexie realized that she also had tears streaming down her own face. She paused to think how strange it was that she didn't realize that she was sobbing before telling her saviors her name in between shallow breaths.

"L-lex Lexie Grey"

The last thing Lexie remembered was the obnoxiously loud sounds of the ambulance coming to save her.

She saw Mark's smiling face behind her eyelids before everything went dark.

* * *

Wow. That was intense, I don't know where it came from, I just got the idea and it wouldn't go, so this happened.

Also let me know if you care about the length of the chapters, is this too short? Should I make it a bit longer. I realize that this probably won't get a whole lot of readers because I'm very late to the Slexie ship, but for those few of you that are reading please review and let me know what you think. I already have the next couple of chapters written and ready to go. I'm just going to see how this chapter is received before posting any more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I don't know if any of you noticed but I posted this and quickly realized it was missing something, so here it is again. Sorry about that, it was weird.

Alright, here's chapter 2. I just want to say thank you to those of you that have Favorited/followed this story and/or reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. You guys are the best.

In this chapter, I'm going to focus more on Lexie's loved ones that she thought about in the previous chapter and their reactions to what happened. I'm not sure if April has been re-hired at this point, but for the sake of this story she has been.

I don't own anything

* * *

April Kepner was so fed up with the lack of traumas coming through the ER. It had been a slow night, a couple sutures here and there, but mostly she found herself occupied with the mind numbingly boring task of charting.

"Got anything good?" Alex asked April as he approached the desk that she was currently sitting behind.

"I wish, it's been dead all night. It's slooow"

"Kepner! What the hell?"

April jumped in surprise at Alex's tone.

"What?"

"You never say it's slow in the pit, or that " he looked pointedly at the phone on the table "will ring, and it'll be the freaking grim reaper"

April rolled her eyes at him.

"Relax, it's a Tuesday night, nothing's going to happen, fewer people get drunk and stupid during the week and that means fewer accidents."

"Whatever you say Kepner, page me when shit hits the fan."

Just as Alex turned to walk away the phone rang. He and April looked at it, then at each other.

"Answer it."

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Emergency Room"

"Alright, got it"

She looked at Alex as she stood up quickly

"Incoming assault victim, she's pretty beat up."

They both ran toward the doors of the ER to wait for the ambulance. Just as they finished pulling on their trauma gowns and gloves the ambulance arrived and the doors burst open.

"What do we got?" Alex asked the paramedic

"Twenty-seven-year-old female, multiple stab wounds to the abdomen, possible head trauma, she's lost a lot of blood. Pulse is weak, but it's there."

April gasped as the paramedic emerged with the patient fully. She was pale, too pale. She had bruises all up and down her arms and her otherwise exposed upper body was being covered only by a blood-soaked jacket and gauze wrapped tightly around her waist. There was too much blood. Way too much blood.

"Lexie" Alex whispered.

He turned to April, tears streaming down her petrified face.

"Find Meredith." When she didn't react immediately he yelled at her "Now, Kepner!"

"Somebody page Hunt!" she heard Alex bark out as she turned and ran towards OR 3 where she knew she would find the eldest Grey sister.

* * *

"That went well" said Meredith as she proceeded to scrub her hands in the deep sink.

Derek simply nodded his head in reply as he turned on the faucet next to hers with his elbow. They were both exhausted, it had been a long day, they washed their hands in a comfortable silence. Meredith couldn't wait to get home and sleep, she had just finished a long shift and was ready to call it a night. She and Derek would probably stop by somewhere to get a quick bite to eat and then head home.

Meredith's thoughts were interrupted by a frazzled looking April bursting into the scrub room.

"Are you okay, " Derek asked the younger doctor, he was also clearly taken aback by her terrified expression.

"April?" This time Meredith was the one to address her. She and Derek both turned off the running water with a nudge of their elbows and turned to face April.

"April, you're really starting to freak me out what's going on?"

April stood slightly hunched over taking huge gasping breaths, she had clearly ran straight there.

"I-it's Lexie." she sighed

Meredith and Derek exchanged confused looks.

"Lexie is at my house April, she left a while ago."

April nodded her head violently at her.

"S-she's been attacked, Meredith." April's voice broke before she continued "Lexie's in trauma room one. It's really bad."

Meredith was wide awake now, with one last look at her husband she bolted toward the trauma room.

As they got closer to the room she spotted her sister's limp body lying on a gurney. She was being moved by Dr. Hunt and Dr. Bailey.

"Oh my god! Lexie!" Meredith was sobbing openly now as she tried to reach her sister, but Dr. Bailey blocked her.

"Dr. Grey you need to move, we got her stable. She's going to CT right now, then emergency surgery."

"I'm scrubbing in"

"You most certainly are not, right now you are not a doctor here, you are the patient's family. You can go sit out in the waiting room."

Meredith felt herself being pulled away, it was Alex. Meredith heard the Chief saying something or other to Derek, she wasn't listening anymore. Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss on the cheek before running to join the rest of the surgeons.

Meredith found herself sitting next to Alex, tears streaming shamelessly down her face. She couldn't believe it, her sister would soon be in emergency surgery. She had been attacked and now she might die. Lexie was family, in the past family didn't really mean much of anything to her, she didn't even like Lexie when they first met.

 _You're not a girl I ever wanted to have to know._

Upon remembering the words she had once spoken to her sister Meredith felt sick. She wished she could take it back. She had grown to love Lexie, with a pang Meredith realized that she had never once told her sister that she loved her, and now it could be too late.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"W-what happened to my sister?"

"Someone tried to rape her" Meredith gasped but he continued "a couple of kids found her, they scared the guy away, by the looks of it she put up a really good fight."

"She's a Grey." Meredith whispered with the ghost of a smile on her face. Alex nodded before continuing.

"She'll be alright Mer."

"I hope so."

They sat in silence for a moment before Alex broke it to speak once more.

"Is anyone going to tell Sloan? He would want to be here."

Meredith nodded and stood up. She needed to get out of there anyway, she couldn't stand just sitting there not doing anything. She had to do something, anything. She would go tell him in person, a phone call didn't feel like enough for what her little sister was going through. She knew that Mark and Lexie weren't exactly on the best terms, but she also knew how much they loved each other. Meredith also knew that Mark would not take the news well, he would probably get in an accident rushing to the hospital. Yes, it would be best if she drove them. Meredith turned to face Alex before she left.

"I'll go get him, page me if anything happens."

He nodded and Meredith made her way to her car and drove to Mark's apartment.

* * *

Mark sat alone in his apartment staring blankly at the muted TV. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything. He was heartbroken, Lexie had slept with someone else. She had sex with Alex Karev, the thought of Karev being with Lexie and touching her in ways that only he was supposed to touch her, made Mark's blood boil. His fist clenched around his glass as he downed yet another drink.

Normally in a situation like this he would go to the nearest bar and go home with the first woman he saw, but this time was different. He didn't want anybody else, he loved Lexie. He only wanted to be with Lexie.

He was aware that he was being unfair, because he had also slept with someone else. It was different though, Lexie broke up with him, not the other way around. He was just trying to get over her, but it didn't work. Even Addison saw through him, she knew that he still loved Lexie, it's why she practically sent him back to Seattle. Mark was about to pour himself another drink when he noticed something in his peripheral. He put down his glass and reached for the object that was lodged between his couch cushions.

It was lotion. Lexie's lotion. She must've missed it when she moved out, this was the only remaining evidence that Lexie Grey had ever lived in that apartment. He missed her, he really did, so without a second thought he popped the cap off of the bottle and sniffed its contents.

Immediately Mark was flooded by memories of Lexie.

" _Am I really so bad?"_

 _Mark took once last look at the half-naked Lexie that stood in front him before quickly making his way to her, eliminating the space between them._

" _No I am."_

 _He captured her lips with his._

…

 _Mark couldn't believe what he was about to do. He never did this, he made it a rule not to. As he walked towards them he knew there was no turning back now. The strangest thing was he didn't want to turn back, he wanted to do this. For Lexie._

" _Sorry I'm late." Lexie looked up at him wide eyed, clearly surprised. She turned to her father to introduce him.  
"Ah, dad, this is um, Mark Sloan. Dr. Mark Sloan. He, he's my... ah..."  
"Teacher?"  
"Haha, no. No. He's my... he's Mark."_

 _Lexie took his hand in hers and Mark knew he had made the right decision._

…

 _She was watching him in the mirror of the bathroom that they now shared, Mark raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled around her toothbrush._

" _What?" he asked her as he spit the remaining toothpaste into the sink._

" _Nothing" she replied as she mimicked him and rinsed her mouth out with water. She turned to smile at him again._

" _I-It's just… I'm really happy, th-that we- uh that I moved in… here…with you."_

 _Mark felt his face split immediately into a wide grin as he pulled her close to him._

" _Me too, Little Grey. Me too."_

 _He captured her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. Lexie's laughter could be heard throughout the otherwise silent apartment as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bed._

He closed the bottle and placed it on his coffee table. It wasn't making him feel any better. He missed her, a lot. He stared at the bottle and couldn't help but wonder why everything had to go so wrong. Why had she walked away from this? From them? As he sat there wondering what on earth had happened, then he realized something. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He walked away from them too. Had she not come running up behind him earlier that night? Ugh. He cringed at the memory, she had slept with Alex. Still, she had told him, what was she doing? Was she just trying to clear her conscious and move on with her life or was she trying to rebuild their relationship honestly like he had intended? Was it possible that she still loved him too?

Maybe they still had a chance, Mark was not about to let it go to waste. He had fought for their relationship before, Lexie was worth it. She had made him a one-woman man. He was better because of her and he liked to think that he did the same for her.

It was decided, Mark was going to go over to Meredith's and make everything right with Lexie and he would bring her home. They would be happy again. Just as he was about to reach for his jacket, wallet and keys, he heard a sharp rap on the door. He turned to look at his door and he heard it again, but this time it was quicker, more urgent. Mark stood up quickly and made his way to the door and yanked it open. He was taken aback by what he found and Mark's heart dropped when he saw her red eyes and her tear streaked face.

"Meredith? W-what the hell happened?" Marks mind was going a million miles a minute. Why was she here, where was Derek? Something must've happened to his friend to have his wife show up at his door.

"Is-is it Derek? Meredith? What happened?" He led her to his couch and offered her some tissues and watched as she dabbed at her face and shook her head sadly. She looked up at him and he looked at her expectantly.

"It's Lexie."

* * *

Please let me know what you think and leave a review! Thanks for reading!

Also let me know if there is anything specific that you guys would like to see, more of any specific character or event, I would be more than happy to incorporate what you guys want to see into this story.

I hope you all have a beautiful rest of your day ! 😊


End file.
